


Момент

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of since Arno would NEVER admit it), Age Difference, Battle Couple, Brothels, Brutal Murder, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Romance, Shooting Guns, but Sade is able enough to protect himself, did i mention flirting? yeah a lot of it......., fighting alongside, protective Arno, wounds treatment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: В тот самый миг, когда Париж сужается до точки, в которой есть только он и маркиз, в томную обитель борделя врываются незваные посетители. Момент безнадежно упущен.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Marquis de Sade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Момент

**Author's Note:**

> История частично вдохновлена сценой из фильма «Le Pacte des loups | Братство волка», в которой персонаж Венсана Касселя метко стреляет с левой руки, сражая цель, камеру и зрителя (примерно 26-ая минута, вы не пожалеете).

Карта идет волной и покачивается, вторя движениям неусидчивого тела, но свободного стола здесь нет, ближайший заставлен початыми бутылками и бродящими прямо в вазе фруктами. Мерцания чадящих по стенам свечей недостаточно, отчего Арно вынужден неудобно сутулиться, сгибаться ниже, чтобы в конце концов досадливо упереться коленом в ступеньку со сползшим на нее углом лазурного покрывала. Он следит, как изящный палец постукивает и чертит линию поперек улиц, от рынка к церкви, соединяя только им двоим видимые точки.

− Вы абсолютно уверены, что там есть проход?

Ладонь раскрывается поверх проделанного пути, вынуждая его оторвать взгляд от бумаги. У маркиза четко очерченные губы, он надувает их в ответ на незаслуженное, конечно, недоверие и медленно растягивает в улыбке, когда ресницы Арно вздрагивают от невольно соскользнувшего взгляда.

− Могу ли я быть уверенным хоть в чем-нибудь, пока ты вот так преклоняешь предо мной колени, дорогой мой мальчик?

Де Сад подается ближе, подминая под себя полгорода. Ленты и жемчуг выстилают чернильные улицы.

− Вы портите карту.

− А ты − момент.

С откинутым капюшоном Арно как на ладони, все мысли у него на лице, но с капюшоном или без маркиз давно прочел каждую из них. Арно отворачивается первым − на шум снаружи. Улицы Парижа не знают покоя, особенно в здешних задворках, где блуд, воровство и убийства кормятся за счет друг друга; вот только сейчас суматоха у самых дверей, и когда цветастое столпотворение тревожно разбегается с порога, внутрь зашвыривают тело. Бордель оглашается визгом.

На ногах он в ту же секунду, не думая хватается за саблю. Здесь нет места для маневров, повсюду хлам под ногами, люди вокруг, и сильнее его сиюминутных инстинктов только рука, удержавшая повыше локтя прежде, чем лезвие покинуло ножны хотя бы на треть. Их четверо, у здоровяка за поясом топор, у того, что ближе всех, пистолет наголо, осталось только вскинуть и спустить. У маркиза − ничего кроме бесполезного шелка, легкомысленно распахнутого на груди. Он выступает у Арно из-за плеча, походка расслаблена, а голос плавен, как нож, всего мгновение назад мягко резавший медовые соты.

− Чем могу служить, господа? − он почти весел, чуть кивает на распростертую перед ними куртизанку: − Вижу, вы с толком провели время в наших скромных окрестностях?

− С толком? Да любая псина сговорчивей этой падали!

Они переступают тело и проходят внутрь, по-хозяйски присматриваясь к борделю и тем, кто не выскочил через задний ход, а забился по углам, и к Арно тоже, пока он медленно двигается по короткой дуге, чтобы маркиз оставался в поле зрения, но не стоял между ними. Он бы отпихнул безумца обратно в подушки, прирезал одного или двух и попробовал увести оставшихся из тесноты до того, как в ход пойдет топор и начнется пальба. Алое перо в шляпе стрелка покачивается в такт его неспешных шагов, он наподдает сапогом наполовину пустой бутылке и уверенно присаживается на перила возле подиума, пока жидкость толчками, как из пробитой артерии, выплескивается на ступени. Де Сад позволяет ему, широким жестом радушного хозяина указывая на кушетку, и беспечно разводит руками, когда предложение остается непринятым.

− Боюсь, к величайшему своему стыду, что сегодня не смогу предложить вам собак, уж не обессудьте.

Их лица перекашивает яростью, и Арно вцепляется в рукоять пистолета на поясе: у него есть два залпа, и если бы мог он потом перекатиться через кровать... Но на кровати загнанно притаились онемевшие от ужаса девицы, поэтому Арно, стиснув челюсти, ждет.

− Однако, быть может, этому прибежищу мирских утех по силам удовлетворить вас как-то иначе?

− Тебя бы вздернуть, как прочих, будешь болтать своим гнилым языком с фонаря!

Маркиз с удовольствием смеется.

− О нет, не стоит, право слово, это скука смертная. Удушение, как и прочие изысканные удовольствия, быстро теряет свою прелесть от неразумного злоупотребления, Франции ли этого не знать? Вина?

− Можешь им подавиться! Шлюха была никудышная, и ты нам должен за это.

Арно видит, как у маркиза взлетают брови; он не понимает, к чему это промедление и чего добивается де Сад своими провокациями: надеется взять их измором и заставить уйти? тянет время? ищет легкой смерти? Маркиз ведет рукой и в пол-оборота указывает на куртизанок позади себя, две из них беззвучно рыдают, зажав рот ладонью. Арно тошно.

− Уверен, эти чудесные мадемуазели в состоянии достойно изгладить нанесенное вам оскорбление.

− К черту твоих потаскух, заплати нам! Вчетверо сверх того, что она с нас требовала. И кончай зубы заговаривать, пока здесь не стало на одну мертвую девку больше!

Арно шагает наперерез тому, что устремляется к постели. Пальцы добела сжимаются на саблях у обоих, и хотя ублюдку хватает ума отступить до поры, Арно готов броситься в любую секунду. Окаменев на мгновение, де Сад поджимает губы, и острый профиль раскалывается ледяным:

− Только Король Нищих вправе решать, кому жить во Дворе Чудес, а кому умереть. − Затем вдруг звонко хлопает в ладоши и, будто речь идет о какой-нибудь пустячной сделке, миролюбиво соглашается: − Впрочем, зерно здравомыслия в ваших словах, бесспорно, есть, господа, так пусть же каждый получит, что ему причитается, и мы позабудем эти нелепые обиды. Простите мне мою нерасторопность, я только возьму кошелек.

Он разворачивается на каблуках, улыбка, маской застывшая на губах, теплеет, когда Арно встречается с ним глазами. Маркиз подходит так, словно они случайно пересеклись на променаде в летнем Тюильри, и легонько касается пуговиц на его жилете, задумчиво ведет вниз, отсчитывая каждую кончиками пальцев. Взгляд у него тяжелее обычного.

− Позволь, я одолжу твой, Арно? Лучше будет заплатить тем, кто проявляет столь завидную настойчивость, не правда ли?

Он бы различил, наверное, собственное отражение в глазах маркиза, гори здесь люстры или будь день по ту сторону окон способен разбить здешний полумрак. Улыбка де Сада медленно тает; он зацепляет и пристукивает ногтем по пряжке его ремня, как будто игриво, медленно ведет вдоль, к руке с наручем, и пальцы Арно невольно вздрагивают в ответ на прикосновение, которого он почти ждет, но − не получает.

Маркиз сдергивает пистолет так быстро, что свой арбалет Арно вскидывает лишь к моменту второго выстрела. Он всаживает дротики, все, что есть, с запоздалым осознанием наблюдая, как громила, покачавшись из стороны в сторону, валится навзничь с дырой во лбу, а потом всё замирает и остается только дикий звон в ушах, запах пороха и клокочущее где-то в горле сердце. Раз оглянувшись на него, маркиз отходит брезгливо сбросить зацепившегося за перила стрелка, содержимое его головы теперь тускло поблескивает на противоположной стене. Арно растерянно выдавливает:

− Впечатляющая... скорость.

− А в ином контексте это едва ли можно было бы счесть за комплимент.

Маркиз дергает уголком губ, запирает дверь на засов и, приведя с заднего двора каких-то безликих оборванцев, распоряжается избавиться от тел. Однако прежде, пока они ворочают грузных мужчин и подтирают кровавые следы, де Сад опускается возле девушки, и Арно кажется вдруг, что он собирается сдернуть ленту со свернутой шеи.

− Что вы делаете?

Де Сад молча выжидает, прижав ладонь над левой грудью. Пристыженный, Арно отводит глаза.

− Она мертва, маркиз.

− Никогда нельзя быть до конца уверенным в подобных вещах, мальчик мой.

С немым ошеломлением Арно провожает взглядом труп и волочащуюся по полу руку. Ему странно не то, что маркиз стрелял, и не то, что он вполголоса велит уличным бродягам выяснить, как звали куртизанку и остались ли у нее родственники в городе, а то, как запросто крошечный бордель на окраине в одночасье обернулся бойней. Где-то на периферии зрения он видит, как приближается маркиз.

− Вас задели? У вас кровь.

Де Сад поводит бровью и подбородком, равнодушно осматривая себя, пока не замечает, наконец, алый росчерк на порванном рукаве.

− Пустяки, это не последняя моя рубашка. И далеко не лучшая.

Он скалится в усмешке и, глядя только лишь Арно в лицо, тянется вкруг талии вложить пистолет обратно в кобуру. Арно выдерживает взгляд.

− Обработайте рану.

− Это всего лишь царапина.

− Люди умирают и от меньшего. У вас есть бинты или что-нибудь…

Он понимает вдруг, как глупо звучит такой вопрос, заданный посреди разворошенного дома сомнительных удовольствий, и осекается. Маркиз молчит, ожидая, быть может, продолжения, затем возводит глаза к потолку и отступает.

− В комнате… наверху.

− Оставьте свои игры, маркиз.

Де Сад в фальшивом удивлении всплескивает руками. Пятно на его плече неумолимо ползет вниз, следуя за кровью. 

− Бог с тобой, какие игры! − вопреки обыкновению маркиз двигается не вокруг, неизбежно сужая кольцо, а прочь от него, словно избегая. Арно фыркает. − Мы не храним аптекарские средства на видном месте, дабы не смущать праздные умы печалями о том, как хрупко человеческое тело… если не знать к нему должного подхода.

_−_ _Де Сад._

Они смотрят друга на друга, пока между ними не проносят очередного мертвеца: за окном их спускают прямо в пустой колодец, от которого под землей сетью расходятся крысиные ходы, и Арно не желает знать, что станется с ними дальше. Маркиз наигранно вздыхает.

− Что ж, не в моей воле отвергать твое желание позаботиться об истекающем кровью старике… Прошу, − он приглашающе указывает на лестницу и продолжает, поднявшись вслед за ним на пару ступеней: − Позволь опереться на твое плечо, юноша.

Арно огрызается:

− Не смейтесь надо мной. И над собой − тоже.

Комната обставлена скудно, как будто из нее пытались сделать кабинет, принесли письменный стол и даже заставили полки книгами, но на полпути безнадежно махнули рукой. На противоположной стороне провалом чернеет камин, в углу свалены мятые простыни. Медицинский шкафчик уже распахнут, и Арно с минуту перебирает пузырьки и склянки, большая часть названий на которых ему неизвестна вообще. Маркиз помалкивает. Когда Арно оглядывается, он с обманчивой кротостью ждет на стуле.

− Зачем вы разделись?

Де Сад бросает краткий взгляд на скинутую под ноги рубашку и пожимает белым плечом.

− Она всё равно испорчена. И потом… − он пристально наблюдает, как Арно с усилием стаскивает перчатки, выдергивает пробку из полупустой бутыли и, подступив к нему, берет за локоть. Руки у Арно теплые, но кожа маркиза покрывается мурашками. Он смотрит Арно в глаза, слегка запрокинув голову. − …раз тебе не по душе мой вид в окровавленном тряпье…

На мгновение брови его болезненно изламываются, как будто на рану плеснули Жавелевой водой, не меньше, затем черты лица вновь разглаживаются. Арно отходит отрезать ткань для повязки.

− Может, мне прилечь?

− Сидите.

Он накладывает бинт, упускает один конец, ловит, но из-под него тут же выскальзывает второй. Врачевание самого себя обычно ограничивается прижатой и затянутой ремнем тряпицей, − этого достаточно, как правило, чтобы добраться до убежища Братства, где за него примутся местные лекари. На большее времени просто нет.

− Ох, Арно…

Маркиз качает головой, нетерпеливо отталкивая его руку.

− Держи здесь, − он сам направляет и прикладывает его пальцы к нужному месту. − Это первое, чему учишься в армии. Помимо мухлевания в покер, конечно же, поэтому я, считай, был во всеоружии, − он улыбается ему, пока Арно сосредоточенно оборачивает бинт вокруг плеча. − Кто бы мог подумать, что руки убийцы будут так нежны? Потуже, Арно, прошу.

Аккуратно заправив уголок, Арно разглядывает результат проделанной работы, долго, лишь бы не поднимать глаза. Его терзает не избыточное внимание маркиза, не мерцание серого жемчуга на голой коже, не скользнувшие в опущенную ладонь тонкие пальцы.

− Вы действительно позволили бы им воспользоваться другими девушками?

Маркиз, склонив голову набок, невесомо проходится большим пальцем по его костяшкам.

− Избавляться проще от тех, кто утратил бдительность, да мне ли тебе об этом рассказывать?

− И часто вам приходится от кого-то «избавляться»?

− Время от времени, − маркиз уклончиво поводит плечом, нить серебряной цепочки на мгновение стекает во впадину за ключицей и тут же вновь спрямляется. − Безнаказанность дарует людям чувство ложной свободы, покуда властям нет дела до мертвых шлюх, калек, нищих и самоотверженных поборников справедливости.

Арно поднимает глаза. Маркиз моргает медленно, как в полусне.

− А вам есть?

− А тебе?

Ладонь мягко стискивается вокруг его кисти, продолжая и удерживая вопрос. Арно отзывается на прикосновение почти бездумно, кратко сжимает пальцы, а затем осторожно высвобождает руку.

− Вы рискуете, маркиз.

− Твое беспокойство мне необычайно лестно, дорогой Арно, но совершенно напрасно: в том, что касается смерти, я необыкновенно удачлив. − Арно фыркает, собирая бинты и склянки. − Однажды среди бела дня прямо ко мне домой, не спросясь и не объявив себя, ворвался муж некой... во всех отношениях приятной мадам, наставил на меня пистолет и выстрелил − вот сюда, с одного только шага! − Оставив аптекарский шкафчик, Арно недоверчиво присаживается на край стола, и де Сад для наглядности постукивает себя там, где должно быть сердце. − Представь себе его отчаяние, когда пистолет дал осечку! Ситуация просто чудовищная, я как мог старался утешить бедолагу, сказал, с мужчинами такое случается, друг мой, не печальтесь. Тщетно! Он вылетел за порог так же быстро, как переступил его!

Долю секунды маркиз, кажется, и впрямь огорчен и преисполнен сочувствия, но едва только Арно открывает рот, от эмоций этих не остается и следа.

− Вас пытались убить, а вы шутить изволили?

− А что мне было делать, пасть на колени и просить пощады более действенным способом? Он и основной-то головой был не намерен думать, что уж говорить про оставшуюся.

_− Де Сад!_

Довольный, маркиз смеется, пока Арно раздраженно сгребает тряпки и выставленные пузырьки и расталкивает обратно по узким полкам и крошечным ящичкам. Закончив, он отходит подальше, к окну с ничего не закрывающими занавесками, пристально изучает улицу, темную арку на той стороне и по привычке − пустые крыши. Он слышит маркиза, но игнорирует, насколько это возможно, пока тот не появляется в поле его зрения.

− Разве не надо тебе спешить куда-то по своим таинственным делам, разоблачать интриганов, наказывать лжецов?

Арно сжимает губы и молчит, затем вполголоса роняет:

− Я останусь. На случай, если кто-то придет их искать. Ради безопасности.

Лицо маркиза светлеет. Прислонившись было напротив, он легко отталкивается плечом и неторопливо наступает. Арно не пятится.

− Что ж, тогда… − маркиз бесстыдно оглядывает его с ног до головы, − …нам обоим будет безопаснее не покидать этой комнаты… некоторое время.

Подсвеченные дневным солнцем глаза, наконец, замирают на его собственных и смотрят не мигая, с мнимой опасностью и морщинками тонкой улыбки в уголках. Арно, упрямо проглотив сердце, выдыхает через рот. Между ними − всего один наклон головы и две пары прикрытых в унисон век, и Арно почти опускает свои, когда де Сад вдруг подается навстречу, а затем − мимо, к уху, касаясь губами подрагивающей от дыхания пряди:

− Однако я всё же спущусь ненадолго − за твоей бесценной картой и, быть может, холодным сидром из погреба? У тебя, похоже, пересохло в горле, милый Арно...

Он скашивает глаза и успевает выхватить лукавый прищур прежде, чем де Сад, отстранившись, уходит, деловито рассуждая себе под нос о том, какой никудышный у него здесь гардероб и что лучше бы ему поторопиться с отправкой письма и материальных соболезнований родителям бедной девочки. На мгновение Арно задевает смутным стыдом от неуместности своих мыслей и еще больше − тем, насколько слаб и скоротечен этот стыд. Голос маркиза этажом ниже приглушен, но интонации переливаются, как перламутр в речном течении, и Арно ловит каждую, привалившись горячечным лбом к стеклу.

**Author's Note:**

> *История про стрелявшего в де Сада обманутого мужа основана на реальном случае, когда его пытался убить разгневанный отец одной из служанок.


End file.
